


Foundation Powder

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, s08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Mulder is returned but





	Foundation Powder

**MSR. Personal hc.**

She came back home earlier than usual. She had planned on cooking dinner for Mulder and her and going to bed at 9 pm. She wanted him to get a good night’s sleep for once. Since he’d been returned, she kept waking up to an empty bed with sheets cold where he should have been lying besides her. 

Scully turned the key in the lock. The first thing she noticed was the absence of noise. The TV was turned off and there were no signs of Mulder on the couch. She let her bags fall to the floor and closed the door softly, in case that he’d fallen asleep on the bed. 

She tried not to worry and walked as fast as her tired legs could take her to her bedroom. No Mulder. She frowned and exited the room thinking he might have been gone on running. He had just recently gotten strong enough to do some exercise and knowing him, he probably was overdoing it and trying to run his daily run. She went back to the hall where she’d left her bags on the floor. 

She was unpacking her empty lunch bag when she heard him grunt. She practically ran towards the bathroom, and found him. She let out an inaudible gasp when she saw him. Her hand went up to her mouth and she tried to swallow back tears that were welling up in her eyes. 

‘Mulder!’ she murmured. 

He lowered his eyes a brief moment and then looked back up to her face. 

‘What are you doing...?’ she asked. But she already knew what he was trying to achieve.

He held her gaze from where he was standing in front of the mirror. He was bent over the sink, holding her foundation powder in one hand and a damp tissue in the other. His expressive hazel eyes told her all she needed to know. She observed him while he put down the makeup material and turned to face her.

‘I can’t bear to see them everyday. It reminds me of what I endured there, Scully. I can’t just...’ he tried to stay strong but his façade was crumbling. ‘They  _tortured_ me, Scully. They  _hurt_ me. I’ve been...  _marked_.’

Scully could not fight it anymore. In two long strides, she closed the gap separating them and wrapped her arms around him. He let himself be held and they slid down with their backs against the wall. She caressed his hair while he wept like a child and she let out an incoherent series of soothing words until his he had no more tears to shed. He raised his face to hers and she ran the pad of her fingers against the round scars he had been trying to hide. 

‘You’re not there anymore, Mulder. I’m here,’ she murmured. 

She took his hand and put it on her growing belly. 

‘ _We_ ’re here,’ she added.


End file.
